reddeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fora da Lei Vindos do Oeste
(PS4) or (ONE) to take cover * Protect Dutch * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to run after the outlaw * Follow Dutch * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) near items to pick them up while searching the house * Join Dutch outside after searching for supplies * Investigate the barn * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to focus on the O'Driscoll * Grab the O'Driscoll * Interrogate the O'Driscoll * Deal with the O'Driscoll * Pick up your gun * Pick up your hat * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to focus on the horse * Calm the horse * Approach the horse * Use (PS4) or (ONE) to pat the horse * Lead the horse * Lead the horse to the hitching post * Investigate the noise inside the house |rewards = N/A |previous = |next = "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" }} Outlaws from the West is the first storyline mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Half frozen, close to death, and on the run, the gang find shelter in an old abandoned mining town. Dutch, Arthur, and Micah head out to look for supplies. Story Arthur and Dutch go scouting for supplies. They encounter Micah, who tells them about a nearby homestead and leads them to it. Arthur hides behind a cattle shed and Micah hides behind a wagon whilst Dutch goes to speak to the people inside the house. As Dutch is speaking, Micah notices a body in the wagon and warns Arthur. Arthur draws his revolver and opens fire on the men from the house, who turn out to be members of the O'Driscoll Boys gang. A shootout commences between Arthur, Dutch, and Micah, and the O'Driscolls. Once the shootout is over, Dutch tells Arthur to help him search the cabin for supplies. Arthur finds food and ammunition, as well as a photograph of the previous inhabitants of the cabin. Dutch then tells Arthur to search the barn for anything of use in the barn. Arthur enters the barn and is ambushed by an O'Driscoll. A brawl ensues, which Dutch observes in amusement. Once the O'Driscoll is defeated, Dutch tells Arthur to beat information out of him. Once he's talked, Dutch gives Arthur the choice of sparing or killing the O'Driscoll. This choice does not affect the story or mission in any way, and only affects the players honor. There is a Tennessee Walker inside the barn which Arthur must calm. Dutch then tells Arthur to lead the horse to a hitching post outside the house, and that Arthur should keep the horse. A commotion is heard inside the house, caused by Micah taunting a woman, Sadie Adler, who had been hiding in the cellar. The house is set on fire by a knocked lantern. Dutch disarms Sadie and calms her down. The four then return to the rest of the gang. Gold Medal Objectives *Take no damage during the shootout. *Loot 6 or more items from Adler Ranch. *Complete with at least 80% accuracy. Deaths * Jake Adler - killed by the members of the O'Driscoll Boys three days prior to Dutch, Micah and Arthur's arrival to the ranch. * O'Driscoll henchmen - killed by Dutch, Micah and Arthur during their venture to get supplies from the ranch. Video walkthrough Trivia *Javier Escuella's only appearance in this mission is just before the title of the chapter appears on the screen. He can be seen from behind, one of two men riding a horse following the third wagon in the caravan. He and Susan Grimshaw are the only members at the cabin that cannot be seen through the windows, although unlike Javier, Susan speaks and can be seen clearly in the cutscenes. *A marker indicating Davey's corpse can be seen on the minimap, although it is impossible to see his body through the windows. It's possible Javier and Susan are in this same area. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Navigation